


Bring Your Own

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah has a night off planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Own

Bubble-bath was in the works. Her Thai food would be delivered any minute now. Her jewelry was not only turned off but wrapped in a towel and stuffed at the bottom of her yoga gear. In short, Black Canary was off the clock and Dinah was about to be in heaven. She even had a pint of mint-chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer. 

The doorbell rang, and she hurried over to sign for her food… only to see a familiar redhead with the Thai food in her lap.

"Drunken Master movies on DVD, and I paid for dinner," Babs told her before Dinah could protest she was not doing any hero work.

Dinah considered, then snatched her pint of shrimp curry. "Fine, but you don't get my bubble-bath. And you better have your own ice cream."

Babs rolled on in, smiling. "Of course I have my own: Cherry Garcia."


End file.
